fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Law and Order
Guards protect most settlements in Albion, enforcing the law. If you commit a crime, and it is reported to a guard, you officially become a criminal. In Fable & Fable: The Lost Chapters an on-screen crime meter will indicate the status of the crime, and the fine you must pay if caught. In Fable 2, when you commit a crime, as soon as it is reported to the guards, a bell will start ringing in the background, alerting the player that he/she has been caught. A player may leave the region in which he committed crimes before being fined. Crimes are slowly forgotten over time, which is indicated on the region map. After this time, the player may return to the region where he was wanted, and he won't be chased or fined. Many guards can be convinced not to notice them in the first place, by paying a 1000 gold bribe to any of them. Guards in Fable II cannot be bribed. Good aligned characters may use the apologize expression when committing small crimes such as vandalism and trespassing. However, serious crimes such as armed assault or murder will not be forgiven through the use of this expression. Doing these crimes will increase your "bad" side of your hero. Crimes in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters When approached by the guards after committing a crime the player will be asked if he will pay the fine or not. If the player doesn't pay it or doesn't have enough gold to pay the fine, he will be attacked by the guards. Any subsequent crimes (e.g. retaliation against the guards) will be added to the total fine. Vandalism Vandalism of someones property will not be tolerated in towns. Watch out for the guards! Vandalism refers to the destruction of any object, such as barrels, crates, windows and doors. It also gives the player 5 evil points. Fine: 250 gold Time until fines are forgiven: 1 minute Trespassing Trespassing on someone's property is a crime. The villagers will warn you before calling the guards. The guards will also warn you before attacking. Night-time 'visits' are likely to be rewarding, but you must remember to sneak! A player will be accused of trespassing if he uses a bed that doesn't belong to him or if he stays for too long inside a building after being told to leave. Also, lock picking a door (successfully) and entering the building or staying inside a shop when it is closing time is considered trespassing. Fine: 150 gold Time until fines are forgiven: 1 minute Unarmed Assault Hitting villagers can result in a hefty fine. Watch out for the guards! Fine: 500 gold Time until fines are forgiven: 3 minutes Armed Assault Attacking villagers with a weapon is a serious crime. Watch out for the guards! '' Also referred to as ''Aggravated assault, ''this happens when the player attacks anyone with any weapon or spell. Fine: 900 gold Time until fines are forgiven: 3 minutes Murder ''Killing villagers is a very serious crime, with a heavy penalty associated with it. Watch out for the guards! '' In addition to paying a fine, murderers will also be penalized by being kicked out of the region where they committed the murder. They are usually sent to the neighboring region (e.g. Witchwood Lake if a murder was committed in Knothole Glade). The player can return to the region right after being kicked out. Fine: 2000 gold Time until fines are forgiven: 8 minutes Theft ''Stealing can result in a hefty fine. Make sure you aren't caught stealing or the Guards will be called. Daytime burglary may be tempting, but midnight visits are likely to be less risky, if you're stealthy enough anyway. Theft refers to searching bookshelves, cupboards and other containers that are inside a building which is not owned by the player or using the steal expression on an object inside a shop. Lockpick Lockpick refers to the failed use of the lockpick expression form having enough ranks in guile. There is no loading screen message associated with this. Fine: 200 gold Time untils crimes are forgiven: 1 minute Weapon Out ''Having a weapon out in town is not accepted by the guards. They will give you a chance to sheathe it, but if you don't, you'll have a fine of 40 gold. '' Knothole Glade is the only town which allows players to have their weapons out at any time. Crimes in Fable II In Fable II, after being approached by the guards, the player will have three options: paying the fine, performing community service or resisting arrest. Fines for all crimes are significantly lower than those in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. The community service imposed will vary in difficulty depending on the total fine. Resisting arrest will cause the guards to attack. To regain access to a town after resisting arrest you must first kill the existing guards and new guards will come and issue you a new warrent. Settlements with no law enforcers (i.e. Westcliff, Bloodstone) will not fine the player for his/her crimes. Instead of that, villagers will attack the player if they are aggressive and witness the crimes. Assault This refers to attacking villagers or guards with low level spells. Fine: 200 gold Attempted murder This refers to attacking villagers or guards with weapons or higher level spells. Fine: 250 gold Murder This refers to when the player kills a villager or guard. Fine: 500 gold Trespassing Refers to when the player does not leave a business when the shopkeeper tells you to leave or when a villager asks you to leave their house. You can also be charged for trespassing in a home you own if it is rented out. Fine: 50 gold Theft This refers to when the player steals something(s) from villagers houses, business', or (sometimes) cellars. Fine: 75 gold Vandalism This refers to when the player breaks down doors to houses or business' and/or breaking windows. Fine: 10 gold Public indecency Public indecency is committed by extending any lewd or romantic (NOT just vulgar thrust) expression and succeeding whilst in your underwear and someone is offended. Fine: 10 gold Drunkenness and disorderly conduct A player will be accused of this when committing a crime while drunk. Fine: 25 gold Payment abandonment and grand payment abandonment This will occur when the player does not pay a games master after playing a pub game. The fine will depend on the amount owed. Fine: 25 or 250 gold Extortion A player will be accused of this crime if the extortion expression is used when there are witnesses. Fine: 100 gold Harassment Using scary or "anti-social" expressions several times against a villager will be considered harassment. Fine: 25 gold Parole violation This will happen if the player commits a crime before completing the community service and the guards find out. The accusation will take place even if the new crime is committed in a different region in which community service was assigned or must be performed. Fine: 100 gold Fable III In Fable III, when a crime is committed and witnessed by the guards or reported to them, a bounty icon will appear on the screen displaying the total fine that must be paid for the crimes committed. Below it, a clock will show the countdown until the crimes are forgiven, which will increase with each crime committed. Once the Hero becomes Queen or King of Albion, the guards will ignore all crimes committed by her/him although they will make comments about it. The Hero will never be presented with fines again nor will be required to perform community service. However, the guards will still retaliate should they be attacked. Category:Gameplay